


shinobi's love

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, first workkkkk hereeee, jestem gownem, nie umiem pisac, to jest tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neji czasami żałuje, że są shinobi.Jednak, po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce, a Shikamaru pachnie jak skoszona trawa.





	shinobi's love

**Author's Note:**

> Kurwa. To jest tłumaczenie absolutnie genialnej pracy, ale autor postanowił ją usunąć albo to ja jestem nieumiejętna w szukaniu. Sorki za to, tłumaczenie jest serio luźne and all. Parę razy czas może zmienić się na teraźniejszy, ale nie mam już siły tego poprawiać :'ddd
> 
>  
> 
> shikamaru to mój tlen, elo

Było długo po północy, właściwie prawie ranek, gdy wracał do mieszkania. Na dworze panowała ciemność, ale za chwilę zacznie się rozjaśniać, niebawem pojedyncze ptaki zaczną się budzić, oznajmiając, że kolejny dzień w Konosze właśnie się rozpoczynał.

Na razie jednak wszystko było spokojne i odprężył się odrobinę słuchając cichego oddechu dochodzącego z sypialni.

Szybko zdjął porcelanową maskę, ale potrzebował czasu, by jeszcze w pełni skupiony umysł, odprężył się. Nie był jeszcze w pełni sobą; wciąż czuł zimny, sfrustrowany gniew Sowy pulsujący w żyłach. Sowa to przecież nie on. Choć dzielą to samo ciało, nie musi nosić wspomnień z działań Sowy, kiedy jest sobą. Nie musi nosić tego ciężaru. 

Kawałek po kawałku zsuwa z siebie mundur ANBU wchodząc pod prysznic.

Sposób, w jaki Sowa zabijał był tak różny od jego własnego; ANBU wymaga użycia nie wyróżniającego się jutsu, pozostawiając go zbrukanego przez rzeczy, które nigdy nie splamiły bieli jego zwykłych szat. Jest ANBU, ale gdy pot, brud i krew stopniowo opuszczają jego skórę, z powrotem staje się Hyuuga.

Ostrożnie, po cichu starł wodę ze szkła i pozwolił, by jego oczy wędrowały w lustrze patrząc na znajome kontury jego własnej twarzy. Wtedy zobaczył, że ktoś przykucnął w drzwiach. Ze szczęściem zauważył brak zaskoczenia jego widokiem. To znaczy, że wierzył. Wierzył, że Neji naprawdę wróci.

\- Cześć - ciemne oczy szukały tych jego w lustrze. Uważał na słowa. - Już wróciłeś?

Kiwnął głową i odwrócił się w samą porę, by złapać go w ciasny uścisk. 

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - westchnął wtulony w opaloną szyję swojego chłopaka, czując, jak ciepłe palce delikatnie przeczesywały jego mokre włosy.

\- Ja też - odparł lakonicznie.

Ruszyli w stronę pokoju. Już chwilę później położyli się na duże, drewniane łóżko.

Przez dłuższy czas leżeli koło siebie, po prostu obserwując tego drugiego, napawając wzajemną bliskością.

Czasem tak żałował, że byli shinobi.

Ponieważ w tych czasach ludzie odczuwają niewytłumaczalną potrzebę składania obietnic typu: "na zawsze z tobą zostanę", szeptania słodkich słów o losie, udając, że istnieje i nigdy nie doprowadzi do ich rozstania.

Poranki, kiedy zawsze budził się patrząc na ciemne oczy, czując miękkość tej opalonej skóry pachnącej trawą i papierosowym dymem...

Oni nigdy tego nie robili. Nie obiecywali.

Ponieważ oboje byli shinobi, dla nich "na zawsze" nie istniało. Za godzinę, jutro, w przyszłym roku oboje mogli być martwi. Dlatego "na zawsze" było dla nich tematem tabu. Oznaczło tylko i wyłącznie rozczarowanie.

Zamiast tego pochylił się, by zacząć pocałunek, który szybko się pogłębił. Dłonie, które dotychczas tak delikatnie przesuwały po skórze, stały się odważniejsze, niecierpliwsze, a dotyk szybszy, silniejszy.

Kiedy palce Shikamaru pieściły jego skórę specjalnie w ten sposób, aby tracił dech w piersiach i kiedy czuł, że drżą mu mięśnie, żałował, że byli shinobi.

Ich ciała były tak blisko, ale jedynym rozchodzącym się dźwiękiem były ledwo słyszalne westchnienia i ciężkie oddechy, ewentualnie, od czasu do czasu, szelest prześcieradeł. Bez nich pokój byłby absolutnie cichy.

Pragnął jedynie wydobyć krzyki rozkoszy tkwiące w jego gardle, tylko usłyszeć drugiego chłopaka... Ale shinobi są cicho i po całym okresie treningu, żadne z nich nie pamiętało już, jak to jest całkowicie odpuścić, całkowicie stracić panowanie. Zamiast tego, gdy ich ciała napinały się i drżały, mieli kontrolę. Przylegali do siebie splecieni w uścisku, a wokół nich panowała panowała jedynie znienawidzona cisza.

I gdy, wreszcie, temperatura w ich sypialni spadała z sekundy na sekundę, żałował, że byli shinobi. Ich wciąż przytulone do drugiego ciała leżały blisko i wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie było to wygodne dla żadnego z nich. Nie istniało miejsce na wygodę w życiu shinobi, po latach treningu w celu stania się idealną bronią, które pozostawiły po sobie tylko solidne mięśnie i ludzi, którzy napinają je nieprzyjemnie, gdy ktokolwiek się zbliży.

Więc puszczają się, by znów być obok siebie, wciąż niedaleko, ponieważ potrwa to chwilę dłużej, nim ich umysły zrozumieją w pełni co się stało. Zanim ta bliskość stanie się niewygodna, ponieważ każdy ruch drugiego powoduje odruch obronny, ponieważ byli potwornie przewrażliwieni, jeśli chodziło o jakikolwiek dotyk. 

Ale na razie bliskość jest nadal mile widziana, a Neji uśmiecha się, czując, jak długie palce starannie próbują rozplątać sklejone pasma włosów. Ostrożnie wyciąga rękę i pozwala, by jego własne palce przemieszczały po tej delikatnej, opalonej skórze, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak jego ciało napina się, gotowe na zadanie ciosu i jak ciemne oczy patrzące na niego stawały się chłodniejsze i coraz bardziej analityczne - nie dało się tego uniknąć. Ich czas się kończy i pomimo tego, czego czasem tak bardzo pragnął, obaj byli shinobi. 

Neji czasami żałował, że ich związku nie możnaby nazwać miłością, ponieważ tak nie było. Cywile kochali, mogli pozwolić sobie na ten luksus. Shinobi nie mógł mieć tak słabego punktu. Ze wszystkiego, czego chciał, najbardziej pragnął miłości, ale wiedział, że z powodu rzeczy, które widzieli i robili jako shinobi, obaj stali się nieczuli na tak wątłe rzeczy, jak teoretyczna miłość między nimi.

Być może powinno to sprawić mu przykrość, ale nawet jeśli czasami życzyłby sobie, by byli inni, wiedział, że gdyby do tego doszło, nie byłoby już niczego, co chciałby zmienić. Ponieważ pomimo braku miłości w jego życiu, mimo zwiększającej się między nimi odległości na łóżku, nadal dzielili specyficzny rodzaj przywiązania.

Neji czuł, że ciemne oczy Shikamaru wpatrywały się w jego lico przez chwilę, po czym pochylił się bardziej. 

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, tęskniłem za tobą - szepnął do ucha Neji'ego i zanim jeszcze się wycofał, ten nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

Cywil liczyłby na inny, mocniejszy zestaw słów, domagał się czegoś więcej, niż mogliby wypowiedzieć doświadczeni shinobi, tacy jak oni.  
Ale w chwilach tej niestrzeżonej przez czujne oko wroga bliskości były to najintensywniejsze słowa jakie mogły wydobyć się z ich ust.

\- Ja też tęskniłem.

A ponieważ obaj są shinobi, zmęczeni ciągłymi tajemnicami i podstępami, ta cicho wypowiedziana prawda powiedziała więcej niż jakiekolwiek inne słowa.


End file.
